The Mage and the Cleric
by DarkAdvent
Summary: Following the Thracian Liberation War, Salem would be living a quiet and peaceful life in Millefeuille... If only a certain young cleric hadn't insisted on living with him. Salem X Tina story. Thracia 776 fanfiction.


_Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series is property of Intelligent Systems, and I do not claim any ownership over any of the names, settings and characters I will be using. The story I will tell here is my own creation, and an attempt to further expand on the characters and lore of Jugdral. I am grateful to our Lord and savior Shouzou Kaga for blessing us with 1 RNG, Missing Staves, Darkness of War, Fatigue, and Poison Ballistae._

* * *

Sunrise began to dawn over the Thracian Peninsula. The birds rose into the sky and most animals began to wake up from slumber. The townsfolk began to turn off their oil lamps and prepared to make haste for a brand new day.

It was the year 779, almost a year since the fall of Loptous and the start of Jugdral's reconstruction. While most of Leif's army went on to important positions in managing the New Kingdom of Thracia, a few of them decided to bid farewell and have the rest of their lives become shrouded in legend.

Among these people was a certain red-haired Dark Mage, a traitor of the Loptian Order and someone who could not be happier about Leif and Seliph's forgiveness to any Loptians who wished for a peaceful life.

Following the liberation of Thracia, Salem came to Leif with a request to station at Millefeuille Forest, and there spend the rest of his days helping the reconstruction of its Loptian Monastery, as it slowly became the center of an isolated yet peaceful village.

And he would be living a calm and quiet life... If a certain person didn't secretly hear their conversation and pestered Salem to go with him.

"Saaaaleeeeeem!" Shouted a squeaky voice from across his small abode. Or rather..._ their _small abode.

Salem dropped his pen and sighed.

"What is it, Tina?" He said while trying to gain back his concentration, for he was in the middle of writing his memoirs. His small writing room was then entered by a short and cheerful young woman.

"Breakfast is ready!" Said the green-haired bundle. "You'll love it this time! I'm sure of it!"

This prompted the mage to leave his writing for some other time, slowly standing up and making way towards their small kitchen.

Salem felt shivers as he remembered her so-far disastrous attempts at making something for human consumption. He guessed that she must've been really spoiled back in Tahra for her to be unable to do even the most basic of cooking. She never brought ripe fruits or vegetables at the market, she seemed to have quite an eye for collecting poisonous or very sour berries, and her inexperience with cooking fires has nearly prompted the house in blazes for many a time.

He entered the kitchen with a small sense of fear, and his eyes widened when he saw what was on the plate: two (messily) scrambled eggs, a slice of fresh cheese, and a cup of green tea. Beside them was standing a proudly smiling Tina, her clothes covered in yolk and attempting to cover a few burnt metal plates. A faint smell of smoke covered the kitchen.

"Ta-da!" She said raising her arms in victory.

"This was a very tough battle, but I finally managed to make something delicious! Or... well, I hope it's delicious. Haven't tried it myself yet."

This only caused Salem to become worried as usual, closing his eyes as he sat down with concern.

He began to call back to the day Leif agreed to let him go live in Millefeuille, and how Tina overheard said conversation, doing everything in her annoying power to make sure she went with him. He was obviously wary if a bit uncomfortable with the idea, but he eventually gave it up after a talk with Safiya, who said it could be beneficial in making her learn to be more helpful.

However, that optimism would not last. He was beginning to feel quite tired of spitting up her meals every day only to have to make them himself. And cooking wasn't the only thing he ended up doing, but pretty much everything around the house was handled by him. His fatigue kept increasing as his patience only decreased.

"Thank you, Tina... I just hope this is at least edible." He said with an air of bitterness.

This only made the happily smiling Tina turn into a frown. Already getting an idea of what was going through his head.

Salem went on to give a bite to the eggs she made, and they turned out as expected: too salty. Way too salty for anyone to eat without having to jug down a mug of water afterwards.

Trying his best not to make a funny face, he chewed it down as the last bit of his patience died out. He thought of a way to approach the topic of her moving out without breaking her fragile heart.

"You know, Tina…"

"H-Huh?" she said trying to remain optimistic.

"Your sister prepared such simple, yet delicious suppers for us during the war. I was hoping for a bit of that talent to have been passed on to you..."

Suddenly, Tina's happy demeanor banished, and now she looked down in shame and frustration.

Salem saw Tina pulling on her dress while she tried to hold back tears. This quickly became his current concern and started thinking of what to say next.

"Tina, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to sound rude! I promise!" He stood up in an attempt to hug her, but she gave a step back.

She was now looking straight at him with bawling eyes.

"Liar…" she responded before biting her lower lip. Her legs beginning to tremble.

" You think I'm useless... Don't you? Everyone thinks that. Well... It's to be expected, I suppose..."

"Tina… I-" He tried to come up with something to soothe her, while the girl sat down on his chair.

"Back in my hometown I never learned how to lift a broom, or how to clean a place. I was always busy playing with all the children who wanted some happiness in those dark times…"

Salem's eyes were now wide open, for now it was his turn to become drowned in guilt and regret.

"I never saw many of them again after a few days. I... I often went to their houses just to be answered with their parents crying in despair. I grew careless, and by the time we took refuge in Tahra I became this…"

Tina could hardly keep speaking, as the tears kept running down her face and her throat began to close up.

"And now… Now that I live without my sister, I can't do anything useful! You always clean up the house, you always wash the dishes, you always have to cook and go fix everything that I break..."

Her tiny nose was running before she realized it. Salem standing speechless as he witnessed who he saw as pure, joyful and innocent suddenly break down and vent in sorrow. He decided to let her continue until she felt it was enough, but with every word she spoke his own mind broke down even more.

"Why am I even here for...? Why did I want to come here in the first place? This is your home, and you only accepted to have me because of my own pettiness... I'm just a burden to you... I'm j-just... a... WAAAAAHHHH!"

This proved to be her breaking point, as she broke out into full crying without being able to speak at all. Salem was quick to act and tightly hug his dear friend. Tina was quick stand up, hug Salem back and try to drown her loud crying into his robes.

"Shh... Tina. I'm truly, truly sorry. You don't have to cry..." he said while slowly caressing her green hair, before thinking to himself: 'Oh, Tina... You might be 18 years old, but you still have the mind and heart of a child…'

The two friends stayed in their embrace for a few minutes, before Tina finally calmed down and pulled back from deep into his chest. Salem couldn't help but smile, seeing her short curly hair match her still-watery green eyes. It was a perfect match of adorableness that would make even the most heartless of people want to hug her. It was then that his thoughts went far beyond his little frustrations, finally reaching back to how he truly felt about her. He finally broke their silence.

"Tina..."

"H-Huh?" she answered as they both locked their eyes. Her cute and beautiful face being enough for Salem to be sure of what he wanted to say. He gave a warm smile.

"Do you really want to know why I allowed you to come with me?"

Suddenly, Tina's heart was racing and her face turned to a faint blush. Her gaze scattered all around them as she tried to pull herself together.

To pretty much no-one's surprise, Tina was rather quick to have a crush with Salem back when they met and joined the Liberation Army. While she would still dream about marrying royals like Leif, Diarmuid, and even Lord Seliph, she kept being hit by the reality that they never really paid any attention to her. If it was her childish demeanor, her rather plain appearance, or both, she could never tell.

Pan would never stop teasing her, Trude was a cold and quiet guy all around, and every other man in the army had better things to do than to spend time with her. She was quick to realize that only Salem would pay her any mind, and this meant the world to her.

She would hear his tales of the Loptian Order in awe, and she would always try to cheer him up and get a smile out of him. He made her feel like she mattered as a person, and wanted to make sure Salem felt like he mattered to her.

Tina forced herself to wake up from her subconscious babbling, and stuttered for a few moments before she could finally answer.

"Y-Y-Y-YES!"

Salem found her awkward and nervous reactions to be the icing on the cake, and now for the first time in his life, he stood while giving a big, joyful grin. His eyes filled with happiness as his heart bursted from all his affection to Tina.

"Because I… I love you, Tina."

The poor young girl felt like her heart just exploded, her face quickly became a boiling mess and she was barely able to stand up if it weren't for his embrace.

Joy, shock, and nervousness overflowed inside her little head, and just by looking at Salem while giving a true, honest smile… She felt like she was looking at the most handsome man in all of Jugdral.

Her mind could only allow her to make a joyful squeak, digging her head inside of Salem's robes yet again. She pressed on a little too hard for Salem, who was quick to lose balance and fell alongside her. The sound of their fall could be heard even from outside their home.

Salem was quick to get over any pain,for he was much more worried about Tina's safety.

He saw that she was still holding on to him tightly, locking his eyes on her short emerald twirls. He gave a sigh of relief, which then turned into a loud gasp as he lowered his eyes and was allowed to analyze the situation. It was then the young woman's turn to look up.

"S-Salem? What's wrong? A-Aaahm..." Tina took a few seconds to fully take in the unusual setting. She got her face out of Salem's comforting chest and looked down to see her entire self laying on top of Salem. She tried to lift her up, and she felt her small chest pressing onto his own. She yelped before locking her gaze onto Salem's red eyes.

If she was about to collapse before this, Tina now she felt like she had died in waking life. Her entire face turned as red as the blood in her veins, while her lungs were preparing to let out the loudest shriek she'd done in her life.

Salem was quick to read her, covering her mouth as quick as his astonishment allowed him. His mind was going through a storm of thoughts and feelings, many of which he had never even considered until that point.

As someone raised under the miserable Loptyrian lifestyle, Salem had never developed an interest in women, specifically in female beauty. While he'd joke about that topic with others, he himself felt no real attraction towards anyone his entire life. That is, of course, until he met Tina.

While she was still just a child back then, her naive and bubbly innocence peaked his interest for the female kind. Talking about all matters with Tina allowed him to become more open, leading him to develop very close friendships with Pan, Trude, and Tina herself.

But something was different about Tina. Whenever he spent time with her, he found a great warmth come from within him. As time went on, he started to feel like she was an essential part of who he was, depending on the young lass to cheer him up on the days his tragic memories started to flow in. This bond grew deeper and deeper, and much more mutually than he himself realized, until eventually Salem concluded that he was deeply in love with that carefree and joyous young cleric.

Salem snapped back to reality. A few seconds had passed, with Tina still blushing terribly in both embarrassment and disbelief. Suddenly, he felt a new desire dawn upon his heart, acting beyond reason and removing his hand from her lips.

Tina also felt a new craving coming from her pure mind. They looked at each other's eyes like nothing else mattered in the world, their faces coming ever closer until at last their lips met.

Their hearts beating at once, the two shared their first kiss with vigor, as their minds transitioned from a cute pleasant feeling to an explosion of joy and desire.

They were too lost in pleasure to even fathom a thought,so they let their emotions take control of themselves, tightly embracing each other and kissing for a long while, until they remembered that they were still on the floor of the kitchen.

The next morning, Salem woke up feeling more well-rested than ever before. He covered his mouth in a yawn before looking down, remembering that he slept unclothed. He turned to his side and smiled as his beloved Tina was there, sharing his state of clothing and sleeping soundly like a little baby.

He slowly embraced her under the sheets and started reflecting on what they had done. He then recalled his horrific childhood, how he never knew the warmth and care of his own parents, being forced to praise the Dark God while he cried and starved. As he caressed his beloved, his mind wandered off towards the near future, mesmerized by the thought of them starting their own family.

He resolved to give his wife and future child the best life he could possibly give them, feeling determined to stand by Tina's side every step of the way. No matter how disastrous all things could get.

The dark times of his life were finally over, the endless night of memories came to an end. For now he looked towards the future, and he had someone who would walk forever by his side.

"G-Good morning Salem…" He heard before looking down to find Tina cutely rubbing her eyes. His mouth acted on its own as he gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning."

* * *

**_5 years later, Gran Year 784_**

The town of Millefeuille gathered for its founding anniversary. Having been built around a Loptian Monastery, it was here that most Loptian remnants settled to live a peaceful life under newfound guidance. The monastery was shifted towards the Bragian faith, and soon enough a lively town emerged within the long-feared Mirage Forest.

The people decorated the streets and prepared for a grand feast, who's lead cook turned out to be none other than Tina. Kids played around the streets as a caravan of Thracian knights arrived into the village.

As the caravan of knights halted, from atop a shining white horse came down King Leif and his beloved Queen Nanna. The rulers of the New Kingdom of New Thracia had been invited to the celebration, as a token of appreciation from all the former Loptians that now resided in the village.

The King and Queen were met by waves of children crowding to see the legendary savior of Thracia. Among them, a red-haired little girl made her way towards the couple, not without getting smushed by the other young children trying to get their attention.

Both Leif and Nanna took notice of her, making their way among the short crowd as Leif carried her onto his arm. Leif and Nanna noticed that she looked familiar. Leif went on to reassure his doubts.

"Hello, little one. I assume you must be-"

"Uh-huh! I'm the daughter of the town's chief! Mama and Papa are both waiting for you at the Temple!" she replied with wild enthusiasm.

Leif let the kid on his shoulder as they went on inside the Bragian Temple. It was there that they met with a busy Tina, trying to arrange plates and tables while many children asked if she could play with them. It took her awhile to notice her new guests and former allies.

"Ahh! Y-Your Excellencies! I'm so sorry you caught me in such a mess! Preparations will be done shortly, please look around while I go get my husband!"

The red-haired child jumped from Leif's shoulder and ran off to a staircase.

"Don't worry, Mama! I'll make sure to bring Papa!" she said before sprinting off onto the staircase.

Tina found herself giggling as she finished arranging the tables in place. She was met with King Leif's laughter and Queen Nanna's kind smile.

"She's just as energetic as you were back in the day! Like mother, like daughter!" Leif kept laughing as he reminisced of old times. Tina could only smile.

"Indeed… It seems like Verany is also very proud of her father. She loves hearing him tell stories from the war, even before bedtime! She spends so much time trying to be like him, she even knows how to read already!"

"Hahah! That's quite appropriate, if I say so myself. Salem always loved reading or writing on his spare time." Leif answered.

Their chat was cut short by the arrival of Salem, who had taken the role as the town's leader.

They talked for a good while until all preparations were set, and so the feast began. It was a night the town would always remember. Leif, Nanna, Salem and Tina all laughed and talked as if the night had no end. The town ate and talked and danced, and the children soon went to bed after the moon set above them.

And so, Tina and Salem lived the rest of their lives together. They both made sure to bring as much love as they could to their daughter, raising her well into adulthood as she went on to become a scholar at the Manster Royal Palace. Salem guided the village into further prosperity, always relying on his cheerful and beautiful wife to illuminate the rest of his days.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Phew! After 8 months of not publishing a new story, I finally got myself to finish this one! Thracia shippings are the most underrated in the Fire Emblem community, so I decided to give my best shot at writing a story for one of my favorites! Any and all feedback is appreciated!_


End file.
